Merry Christmas Darling
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: For: Cass, Sam has trouble finding the perfect gift for Jess.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Cass  
**Penname:** TimeLordOfGallifrey  
**Character:** Sam Winchester  
**Other Characters Used:** Jessica Moore  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre(s):** Romance, Christmas  
**Message to your person:** Merry Christmas, Cassie! Have a great holiday and a great new year!

* * *

**Merry Christmas Darling  
**_Sam has trouble finding the perfect gift for Jess._

Sam wasn't used to this. Three years and he still wasn't used to this. Fall always passed in a blur. The start of school, the homecoming game, Halloween, the anniversary, Thanksgiving. Jess had even dragged him Black Friday shopping this year. And now, only a week and a half later, he stood in one of her favorite stores, absolutely lost. He had looked at dresses, tops, coats...and still nothing.

A young girl approached him, smile in place. Sam felt like running but he had done this last year and surely he could do it again.

"Can I help you?" Her nametag read "Erica".

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I'm shopping for my girlfriend."

Erica smiled. "Don't worry. You're the first in a long line of guys who are gonna come in here and get lost. What does she like?"

Sam sighed. "Uh, dresses...jewelry..."

The girl smiled knowingly. "There's a jeweler's shop down by the food court."

Sam shook his head. "No. Not yet." Maybe next year.

Erica nodded. "Okay, well, we'll find something. I'll go pull a few dresses." Sam nodded and went to peruse the jewelry as she headed toward the dresses.

The earrings nearly blinded him, the fake diamonds reflecting the light right into his eyes. Not to mention they were huge and made Sam's ears hurt just thinking about them. No, no earrings.

Sighing he moved over to the rings which were even gaudier than the earrings.  
Am I even in the right store? he wondered. None of this stuff looked like Jess.

Finally Sam got to the necklaces. It was a nice mix. Some were just as blindingly fake as the rest of the jewelry, but some were a simple, plain chain with a small charm. Sighing in relief, Sam started digging through them. Small silver hearts, peace signs, hearts with peace signs in them. Still none screamed Jess.

"Maybe just gift card," Sam murmured.

And then he saw it. It was small, hidden in the back so that he almost missed it. It was a simple leather chord, but the charm was so ornate and detailed that the plain chain nearly faded into the background.

Mouth open, Sam removed the necklace from the rack. The charm was a single angel wing, so detailed that every individual feather was visible.

"Alright, I found some of our most popular dresses," Erica smiled.

Sam shook his head. "I found it."

XXXX

Jess smiled at Sam as he handed her a little box. Next to him sat an opened box that had once concealed a monogramed pen.

"For when you need to give people your autograph," Jess teased and Sam had kissed her for that.

"I wonder what it could be?" Jess teased. Sam shook his head. She had been teasing him since he had gotten home from the mall with what she called a "goofy grin" on his face.

"Open it," Sam murmured, practically on the edge of his seat. Jess laughed and tore at the paper eagerly. She opened the box, her eyes on Sam, but she gasped when she looked down. She held the leather chord so that the wing twinkled in the light.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, handing him the necklace and turning around. He swept aside her hair and kissed her neck before latching the necklace. She turned around, smile bright as she kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, Sam Winchester."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
